War Between Vaikan States
The War Between Vaikan States is a galactic war considered the most catastrophic in Vaikan history since the Perseus War. It involved primarily the Karalian Empire and the Confederacy of Greenwater, although some alien nations provided funding to one side for their own personal gain. Background The discovery of instructions for turning on Stone Rings led to numerous territorial disputes. Planets were now being colonized for their position relative to the Stone Rings. The Confederacy of Greenwater expressed its disapproval of numerous other nations encroaching within their territory - where the first active Stone Ring was discovered. Pre-war events Gimheldt Dispute The Gimheldt system was a strategic location for its resources and proximity to Omni artifacts. The conflict was between the Karalian and the EIT, but hostile intentions turned towards the CG, when the Karalian suspected the CG of making secret negotiations with the EIT. Assassination of Perlas Laisve Despite the uneasy times, Kolin Laisve signed several treaties in an attempt to ease diplomatic relations with the Karalian. As a means of good gesture, a public masquerade was held in the central government buildings of Krar. An assassin, believed to have been an Internal Guardsman devised plans to assassinate Kolin Laisve. The assassination did not go as planned, as Perlas Laisve, Kolin's wife, was killed instead when she suspected the assassin of his/her plans. Panic spread throughout the party leading to crowd control measures. The identity of the assassin was never discovered although some sources claim that it was the work of a Gomodd agent. Said sources believe that Commander Sidian, beleived to be the leader of the Gomodd, was trying to break down the defenses of the Confederacy of Greenwater to make conquest of the Greenwater region much easier. Firefight on Krar The assassination created a negative image of the Karalian to the eyes of CG commoners. Many had begun to riot, and gang violence increased. Internal Guardsmen were attacked on sight, while they retaliated with lethal force. The disputes grew to nasty proportions as the CG believed that the Karalian did not honor their new treaties. The Karalian stated that they were merely trying to maintain the security of the area. Course of the war Section to be completed. War breaks out in Greenwater After several days of rioting, military force from both sides arrived to neutralize the situation. It is not known who made the first move, but fire was soon exchanged between both sides, escalating to an all out war in the streets of Krar's Upperworld. Invasion of Dimonroff Descent into anarchy Rogue agents eventually captured Kolin Laisve, publicly executing him on live holovision. After these events, Queen Rustiagon Kalya was accused of genocide. Not willing to face the consequences first hand, she goes into exile and erases all trace of her own existence. The last of the Rustiagon family disappeared off the grid, leaving the Karalian leaderless as well. This marked the beginning of a reign of terror and anarchy, and the break down of both nations. Dictators begun to seize control from one another, ascending to the top by slaughtering those that got in there way. From this point, the war would continue, but with different factions. The original issues that started the war in the first place became a no-factor. The lawless nations desired nothing more than power and control. Anarchy Wars Many of the dictatorships fell apart in a matter of months. Most of the key regions were focused around the Soul Nebula, Krizael Expanse and the Greenwater Nebula. The Eteno Imperial Triumvirate took the liberty to conquer the regions in between, but stayed away from the more violent regions. Aftermath To be completed. The Karalian Empire and the Confederacy of Greenwater were destroyed. The EIT managed to isolate the violence as a means of keeping the galaxy safe. Quarantines and warning signs were put up around the three chief sectors of Vaikan territory. No one could leave or enter the Soul Nebula, Krizael Expanse or the Greenwater Nebula. Category:Conflicts Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Karalian conflicts Category:CG conflicts